Papa Don't Preach
by dapperstarkid
Summary: "Please." she begged. Finn saw Puck's gleaming eyes, and Quinn's brilliant smile. He saw a girl, alone. Afraid. Unsure. "Finn." Rachel urged him. He inhaled. "Beth, we'll help you get through this pregnancy."
1. This Just Can't Be Happening

**Hello ! :D Okay, so I lied. I'll keep writing, whether people like it, or not. :) **

**Kk. So, anywaaayyyss! This story picks up 2 years after Beth is six-teen. (For those of us still keeping track, that would be **_**18!**_** )** **NO BAD REVIEWS-DON'T LIKE IT? DON't READ IT!** **Okay, well, thank you! Please enjoy! **

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter One:

"This just can't be Happening."

One time. That's **all it took**.

They say when we don't pay attention, history repeats itself.

Whoever said that, was a smart man who knew what he was talking about...

**TWO WEEKS PRIOR:**

"ugh! That was disgusting!" I growled, wiping gunk off my face, sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Beth, honey, I'm so sorry! I hope it wasn't the chicken parmesan..." Rachel said quietly, as she held my hair back.

"Here it comes again!" I gasped, then stuck my head back into the toilet bowl.

I had never felt so **sick **in my life.

I walked into the hallway, Rachel by my side.

"Beth, are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Umm, honey? I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Rachel said, as we both watched Finn practically inhale the leftover chicken.

"why not?" he said, chicken oozing from his mouth as he talked.

Rachel nudged her head toward me.

Finn swallowed.

Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes.

I gasped.

"What?" Rachel said her hand softly grabbing my shoulder.

I suddenly realized what was happening.

The room started spinning.

Then the room became black.

I gasped, opening my eyes to a hospital room, me in the hospital bed.

Rachel had a sad look on her face.

Finn just seemed angry.

"What?" I asked, abruptly worried by their stares. _Do they know? _I wondered.

"Beth," Rachel whispered, shaking her head, locking her eyes on the white hospital tiles.

"what?" I asked once again.

Finn answered. "Elizabeth Corcoran, you are, with out a doubt, pregnant."

That's when my world began crumbling. _Again_.


	2. The Dog Days Are Over

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

:) Enjoy, review, and PM me if have any questions!

"Papa Don't Preach"

Chapter Two:

"**Dog Day's Are Over." **

Finn Hudson's POV.

"Elizabeth Corcoran, you are, with out a doubt, pregnant." I said, disappointed.

Tears began pouring down her face.

"Who is he?" I asked, no doubt scaring her. Good, I thought. She deserved it for doing this to our family.

"He moved." she said faintly.

Great. So no father? Woo-hoo... This just kept getting better.

"Finn." Rachel whispered. "Common." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards the hall. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"Finn Hudson, what is wrong with you?" she growled.

"What? She's _**PREGNANT **_Rachel. What the hell was I **SUPPOST** to do? Huh? You tell me." I snarled.

"I need you to remember a time for me. Alright?" she started.

I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Remember a time when you said that you had all the worry, but none of the decision making. Think about Beth right now. She has all the worry, **and **all the decision making. She doesn't have one of you, or a Puck to help her. Think how she must feel."

I sighed. Rachel had always had away to get deep down into my heart.

"Your right Rachel..." I said. "But what are we gonna do with a pregnant teenager?" I said, worried.

"Everything we can do." she sighed, laying her hand on my chest.

I kissed her forehead.

"We'll figure something out." I sighed.

Rachel grabbed my hand as we walked back into the hospital room.

Beth had her head buried into a pillow.

Her eyes suddenly flickered to me. I suddenly saw Puck's eyes staring right back at me. I shuddered.

She quickly wiped her face.

"I... I'll get my things and just... Leav..."

"Beth, you're staying with us." I said, firmly.

"Really?" she said, excitedly, her eyes flickering from me to Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel said a huge smile spreading from her right ear to her left.

Beth leaped off the bed, right into our arms.

"We'll help you to the best of our ability." Rachel murmured. I inhaled a deep sharp breath.

**(****RACHEL'S POV****.)**

I walked into the grand hall, where I saw Beth standing. She played the guitar, strumming at the strings fiercely.

I quietly walked towards her. She looked at me, and for a minute, I only saw her father, who also loved the guitar. I smiled, sticking my hand out. She handed the guitar to me without debate.

I began playing, and singing, Beth examining me like a scientist would its specimen.

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_

_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh_

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head_

_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_

_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run."_

"That was amazing." she said sincerely.

"Thank you. Remember Beth. Soon these dog days'll be over." I said, placed the guitar back in Beth's grip, and just I had entered the room, I silently walked away.


	3. My Favorite Uncle

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. (Well, other than this Fanfiction account, and my BRAIN!) :)

"Papa Don't Preach."

Chapter 3.

**"My Favorite Uncle"**

(BETH'S POV)

I sat on my bed, working on my chemistry homework. I got bored, and pulled out my laptop. I let my fingers wander over the gold encrusted star on the cover, which Finn had glued on himself. It was beautiful. I opened it up, and started working on my glee assignment. We were all obligated to sing a song that expressed our feelings by the end of the week. I opened up Firefox, and googled "Youtube". There was a quiet tap on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"You have a guest!" Rachel said excitedly, her signature smile stretched across her face.

"A guest?" I said worriedly. Had word gotten out to... No. He wouldn't come to my house.

"Common!" she said, grabbing my arm.

I suddenly realized who it was. I gasped.

"Uncle Kurt!" I shrieked, running right into his arms.

"Careful honey, this is Prada." he said, motioning to his shirt, a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Uncle Kurt, I've missed you so, so much! What are you doing here though? I thought this week was fashion week!" I said, silently counting the days in my head.

"Yes it was. But I got a call, and a little birdie told me **you** got a bun in the oven." he explained.

I looked at Rachel and Finn, both of their faces turning a dark red color.

I groaned.

Kurt gave me a look. "So is it true, or not?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh, Beth! How exciting! We'll have to get you a whole new maternity wardrobe, and the baby's wardrobe, and let's not forget the nursery!"

Rachel's face fell confused. She looked at me, and cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"Can I have a word with Beth? Alone?" she asked.

I nodded, and we both walked into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little bit worried.

"Beth, Kurt just brought up the aspect of the nursery, And, with that, I think it's time we have a little talk." she said.

I nodded, waiting for her to tell me more.

"Beth, there are many options. And we will support you, and help you with which ever path you decide to take with this baby."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I'm talking about your... options."

"Like...?" I said, waiting for more.

"Like, just keeping it, adoption, aborti..."

"I'm keeping my baby." I interrupted.

"Okay..." Rachel said, her voice trailing off. "Then I guess we can just have Kurt help us with everything then." she said, putting on her best poker face.

**2 hours later...**

I was so unbelievably tired when we got home. Shopping at "Baby's R' Us" was more tiring than you would think. I quickly remembered my Glee assignment.

"Shoot." I groaned, standing up. I opened the door and wandered into the hallway.

"Uncle Kurt!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yes Beth?" he said, in a normal talking voice.

"You up?" I said, normally.

"Apparently." he said, chuckling.

I smiled, and walked into the guest bedroom, lap-top in hand.

"Help me?" I asked.

"With what?" he asked.

"My glee assignment?" I said quietly.

"Ooh! Get your pregnant butt over here!" he said happily.

After 15 minutes of searching, Kurt opened up a website.

"Can you sing it?" he asked, opening the lyric version.

I nodded.

"Arighty!" he said, pressing play.

I began.

"_Don't call me Beth_" I giggled.

"_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)_

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've f***ed not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've f***ed not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna Just Dance_

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_(I love that girl)_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er"_

I heard applause from Kurt. I curtsied. He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening behind me.

"_Hmm... That's odd__." _I thought._ "__He stopped clapping, but there's still clapping__._"

I quickly turned around.

"Hello, Beth." Quinn said quietly, standing in the doorway, as my eyes focused on her.

Please R&R! (: (Especially reviews! I mean, because common, who doesn't like reviews?)


	4. The Gift

Hello there :) FIRST-Thank you for picking MY story to read on this beautiful (enter day of the week here) day! Woo-hoo!

Okay, so I just wanted to talk you guys about something before I get started; Ryan Murphy called me last night and said he was handing over the rights to Glee over to me! **LOL-JK-I WISH.** But, so, with that said, I don't own Glee, or any brands that might be mentioned in this story... Grrrg... Hmm, I'm boring you, aren't I? Well, I guess I'll get started on the story making.

SPOILER ALERT!: This story has everything you've been waiting for since "Searching" when _someone_ stayed in the car...!

OH YEAH-REVIEWS EQUALL 3 and :D !

"Papa Don't Preach"

Chapter 4

"The Gift"

**(BETH'S POV.)**

I heard applause from Kurt. I curtsied. He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening behind me.

"_Hmm... That's odd_." I thought. "_He stopped clapping, but there's still applause_."

I quickly turned around.

"Hello, Beth." Quinn said quietly, standing in the doorway, as my eyes focused on her.

I lost my breath. Kurt took the words I had from me.

"Quinn Fabray..." he said, his voice almost in awe.

"Quinn?" I asked, making sure. I avoided the temptation to pinch my self, to make sure she was here, and that this wasn't just some kind of crazy, wacked-out dream.

"Beth." she said, her eyes zeroing in on my stomach. I looked down, and my heart sank. I think I was already showing. She walked forward, and I swiftly took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said flatly, stepping closer. I let my eyes glance at Kurt. I was sure that he would never allow me to be in a position where I was in danger. As Quinn stepped closer, I saw a small purple bag tucked gently into her purse. Something glimmered on the side of it. Her eyes followed mine, and she pulled it out of her bag, and handed it to me. The glimmer had come from a shiny gold sticker which she had attached to the side of the gift bag. The gift bag couldn't have been any larger than the size of my hand. I pulled out a small box out of the bag, and inspected it.

"Open it." Quinn said quietly, a smile on her face.

I pulled the lid off, and pulled a small triangle shaped thing out. I looked at it closer, and upon examination, I found that it was a guitar pick. I looked a Quinn, as I gently rubbed the smooth plastic between my thumb and fore-finger.

"It was your fathers." Quinn said gently. "I swore I would keep it forever, but you need it more than me. It could be just a simple, small reminder of... your dad."

I looked at her, gripping the guitar pick tighter between my fingers. "Dad." I said softly. The man I would never be able to meet. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do what I did next.

I stepped closer to Quinn, and wrapped my arms around her, and I just let myself cry. The sweet smell of my real mother gave me a sense of 'this is where I belong. Here, in her arms'. She didn't push me away, or hesitate. She just held me tighter.

"Mom." I whispered, over and over again. The word just felt so perfect coming from my mouth at the very moment.

"My daughter." she whispered in return. I pulled away.

"Come with me to the living room." I offered, just so that Uncle Kurt could have some room to breathe.

We walked side by side, all the way down the hall.

I sat on the sofa, and Quinn sat on the love seat. The same one I had sat on when I first met Finn and Rachel.

"Oh!" Quinn said, remembering something. "I brought an extra little thing." she chuckled, handing me a small plastic, see-through box type thing. I grabbed it from her hand, and looked at it.

"Silly Bandz?" I asked. I hadn't worn one since I was six, when Mommy Shelby had bought me a twenty-four pack of the assorted animal kind. I opened the tiny box, and dumped out the contents in the palm of my hand. A princess, diamond ring, glass slipper, castle, magic wand, and tiara cluttered my hand.

"It's a princess pack. Puck and I saved it for when the day we'd meet our little princess." she said with a grin.

I laughed. "Thanks. It means a lot." I said, sincerely. A thought then suddenly struck me. "Hey Quin... Mom?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"..How exactly did you get in?" I asked, curious.

"The door was open. I knocked on the door, and it opened a crack." she said.

"Whoops." I muttered, remembering that I was the last one to come in, and I was the one who was told to lock the door behind me.

"Why did you come?" I asked, wondering. I immediately regretted it, because I knew I sounded just like her, the day we first met.

"My friend Mercedes told me that she had heard that you were... Pregnant." she said so quietly, it was merely a whisper.

"Aunt Mercedes?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Your 'aunt' Mercedes. I forgot you referred to the glee club as your family." she said, pursing her lips. I nodded.

"What did you come to tell me?" I asked, still curious. We hadn't spoken in, what, maybe five years?

"I came, not just to give you your fathers guitar pick, and some rubber bands, but I came to give the best thing I could offer." she took a small pause. "Advice... Beth, giving you to Shelby was the best thing that I could've done for you. But it was the worst thing ever for me. I was showered with constant reminders of your existence. For example, every day I would look at my stomach, and just stare at my stretch marks. But I was in no rush to get rid of them. I cherished them. They were the only proof that you were _real_." she quietly admitted, a tear gathering at the corner of her eye.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Keep the baby." she said simply, the tear dropping, leaving a stream of mascara in its wake.

I nodded. "I was planning on it." I said, forcing a small grin.

"Good." she said, grinning too.

"What was the worst part?" I asked. "Or like, the worst reminder of 'baby's'?"

She gave it an amount of thought. Then it suddenly hit her. "Rachel's pregnancy was probably the worst reminder of you."

"Rachel's pregnancy!" I asked, shock clear as glass in my voice.

"Oh that's right..." she said, clearly regretting it. "Rachel... doesn't like to talk about it."

"Tell me." I asked, extremely curious.

"Fine." Quinn said, giving in. "But you CANNOT, under ANY circumstances tell Rachel. that I told you." she said.

I nodded, understanding.

"Alright. It all started senior year. Rachel and Finn came back from Summer break, William McKinney High's most perfect couple, as always."

_*Flashback.* __**(IN QUINN'S POV)**_

It felt like my blatter was about to burst as I bounced up and down in my chair, waiting for the perfect opportunity to go up to Mr. Simpson and excuse myself from his science class.

"And that, my friends, is the lifecycle of a germ." he said. I could've cared less. I practically ran up to his desk when he finished his lesson on the sad little life of a germ.

"Mr. Simpson, I need to go to the bathroom.." I said, awkwardly. He nodded, and just like that I was dismissed. I ran out to the hall, and saw Puck peering around the corner.

"Get to class Mr. Puckerman." a teacher screeched from across the hall. As he turned around to go back to class, his eyes met mine.

"What's going on?" I mouthed. He shrugged, and walked away.

I quickly took his spot, and began to look closely at what was going on around the corner. I saw Rachel and Finn talking in fierce, hushed tones in front of the nurse's office.

Rachel was crying. _Ew._I thought. _Stupid, boyfriend stealing, dramatic Rachel_.

"Finn," she said, a pleading tone in her voice. "I can't have a baby." she said, more tears running down her face.

_Baby?_ I wondered.

"Rachel, I won't let you hurt him." he growled.

"How do you know it's a boy?" she asked, a certain gleam suddenly appearing in her eyes.

He smiled, his signature all-American, apple pie, smile that made me melt inside whenever I saw it.

"Fine." Rachel said. "Were going to keep him." she whispered, smiling.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I just stared at Quinn, unbelieving, at the story she just told me.

"It was about, I wanna say three months after that when she got into that nasty car accident, and she lost the baby." Quinn finished.

"Wow." I said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah... Well, I think I better get going, Hun."

I nodded, and we both stood.

"Quinn?" we both heard, out attentions flickering to the direction of the voice.

Finn was standing in the hallway, practically peering out at us, scratching his eye.

"Oh my god." he breathed. "Quinn Fabray."

OMFG! Lol-well, if you want the next chapter, REVIEW (you silly little truffle.)

R Love; Glee!

Don't miss the new season premiere, **TUE 9/21 at 8/7c, on FOX!**


	5. Ignorance

Happy (day of the week)! Well, first of all thank you for picking my story-you have no idea how much it means to me! Well, here comes the usual. Don't own Glee, don't own brands, don't own SQUAT.

Well, right now, I'm typing this to celebrate the minimal amount of homework I have! So please, go grab a drink, make yourself comfy, and I'll do my best so that you can enjoy a nice story!

"Papa Don't Preach"

Chapter 5

"**Ignorance**"

_**Finn's POV**_

"Oh my god." I breathed. "Quinn Fabray."

I felt my heart sink. I felt like the demon that haunted my past had come back. Kind of like that one Scrooge guy from that one book Rachel's dad's had been reading on Christmas morning. He had a confrontation with his ghost of Christmas past, or something like that.

"Finn!" she said brightly, her eyes glimmering, running toward me, and wrapping her arms around me. I tried to pull her arms away, but they just stuck there, like glue.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice, without a doubt, shaking.

"I came to visit my baby girl." she said, gleaming, motioning toward Beth who was sitting on the couch with some-what of a dumb-founded look plastered onto her face. I would have to talk to her later, but for now I needed to hurry up and take care of Quinn. I had no words, so I just grinned, an extremely fake grin.

Quinn began to frown. "You don't want me here." she said the pain in her sweet voice cutting into me like sharp, silver razor blades.

Her eyes filled up with tears, giving them a glassy effect.

"Quinn," I sighed "I'm not gonna stand here and just pretend that I like you-That what happened when you were pregnant with Beth never happened." Beth winced, her brows smashing together. "No offence" I quickly added, for Beth.

Quinn's pained suddenly turned into a sudden range.

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_

She walked out the door with a slam for effect.

Beth looked at me, angry.

"Thanks a lot, Finn." she said, crying, pushing through me, and scrambling toward her room.

"Great. Now I'm the bad guy." I sighed.

_**BETH'S POV**_

I lay in bed, crying. How could Finn do that to my mom? I could've slapped him-maybe bashed his potato head into the wall. I sighed, and wiped away the final round of tears with a tissue. I groaned, suddenly remembering something. Tomorrow was Monday, so that meant school. I quickly got up, and walked to my closet. I made the mental decision to wake up early, shower, and just scrunch my hair. I rummaged through my closet, searching for something to wear. Something loose, of course, so my baby bump wouldn't show up so bad. A thought flooded my head. What was I gonna do about cheer? I couldn't be 5 months along and getting thrown into the air. I sighed-I would have to figure it all out when the time came. I remember what Quinn told me about when _she_ was a pregnant Cheerio-didn't work out too well. Coach Sylvester kicked her off the squad in a heartbeat. I shuddered. Would that be my fate? Well, obviously at some point... I quickly grabbed my flowy flower print Hollister top that I'd gotten from

Uncle Artie and Aunt Tina for Christmas, and my pair of stretchy jeans, and tossed them onto the end of my bed. Then another thought struck me, only harder. Like someone had just bashed a candle stick into the front of my head... Beth, in the bedroom, with the candlestick-sounded like a pretty neat ending to me. What was I gonna do tomorrow? I mean, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be seeing him. I laid back into bed, and pulled the covers up and over my head. I feel asleep within seconds.

I was sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden, as a child. I was sitting next to my dad, Puck, laughing, smiling-having the time of my life. He gave me a giant hug. And waved goodbye, and he was gone. I got up, and walked around the meadow, searching for him. I yelled, screamed, did everything in my power to get him to come back. But he was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. A bird flew overhead, and landed at my feet. It looked up at me, and began shrieking its head off. I opened my eyes, rolled over, and turned the alarm clock off. I got up, showered, and got dressed. Rachel quietly walked into the room, yawning, and scratching her eyes.

"Wanna ride?" she offered, knowing I wasn't fond of mornings. I gave a sharp nod of the head, slipping my Uggs on. She walked away, probably to the bathroom to brush her teeth or something. When I was done, I pulled my book-bag over my shoulders, and shut-off the bedroom light as I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen where Finn was flipping some pancakes. He put a plate down where I always sat.

"Some food for you, and baby." he said quietly, going back to the stove. The gentle and pleasing aroma of strawberries gently caressed my nostrils, and sent my stomach on a rampage-not so much the baby, but my growling stomach. Uncle Kurt sat across from me, a huge cup of steamy java in his perfectly manicured hand. I was surprised that Quinn Fabray's sudden appearance had not yet been mentioned. I sighed, and took a huge swig of white milk, to wash my pancake down. Rachel settled in the chair to my left. I stared at her, and envied how perfect her black hair always looked-even in the mornings.

"Morning sweetie." Finn said, putting her plate down in front of her, and giving her a quick and small, yet so meaningful, peck on the cheek. Rachel simply blushed and began cutting her pancake into small, perfect squares. I looked down at my phone which was settled in my lap, and quickly checked the time. 7:15; an hour before the gates of hell opened.

"How did you sleep, Kurt?" Rachel asked. I finished off my last bite of pancake, and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash off my plate.

"I had the most bizarre dream." he began. "I dreamt that Quinn Fabray paid us a visit." he said. I couldn't help but notice Finn's eyes opening as wide as a man's who had seen water after being in the Sahara desert for a week. I chuckled.

"How peculiar." Rachel said, nodding. I couldn't tell if she was genuinely interested in Kurt and his 'dream', or if she was trying to get us to admit that Quinn had come. Half an hour later, Rachel and I walked out of the house, and she drove me to school. The drive there was quiet, and peaceful. Rachel spoke up, no doubt irritated with the rare silence.

"Now you listen here, Beth." she said, pulling up to the school building. "If anything happens, you call us, no matter where, or when. Got that?"

"Yes mam!" I said, bobbing my head up and down.

"Good. Have a great day, honey." she said, as she drove away. I took in a deep breath of icy air, and stared at the huge brown building in front of me. _Is it too early to call?_ I wondered.

Glee club was my first class, which would usually make me happy. Only, not today. After winter break and the breakup how in the world was I suppost to break the huge earth shattering news to him? I would have to think quickly too, because he was in my first class. I quickly sprinted to my locker, and scrambled to get jiggle the lock open. I grabbed my binder, and some of my books, and jogged to the Glee room. I inhaled, and exhaled like Mrs. Sammy, Rachel and me's yoga teacher, had taught us to. I felt my palms begin to sweat, and my pulse quicken so rapidly, I thought I might have a heart-attack right then and there. I struggled to get the door open, one someone approached me from behind.

"Let me get that." said what seemed to be the voice of an angel. I turned around and staring right back at me was a pair of two beautiful caramel-brown colored eyes. I felt my throat and chest both tighten. He flashed me that certain smile that made me turn to mush whenever he did it. I felt like slamming my fist right into his perfect face for making me love him so much, but I couldn't do that.

"Good morning, Beth."

"H-hi..." I said quietly. We walked into the class.

"How was your winter break?" he asked me.

"...We have to talk." I whispered.

Please Review and Subscribe (or whatever it is on here!) :) Keep on Reading! (Peace; Love; Glee!)


	6. Back To December

**Hay Hay Hayy! What's up my gangsters? Wanna know why your gangster? Because you choose MY story, silly! (THAT'S WHY. Accept it. EMBRACE it.) Well, anyways, I don't own Glee or any of the brands mentioned in this story. Please enjoy, and if you do, reward me with some nice reviews, okay? (I like them!) :) Hee hee. ****Anyways.**** Please enjoy! **

"Papa don't Preach"

Chapter 6

"**Back to December****"**

"...We have to talk." I whispered.

"Can it wait?" he asked, turning away from me.

"What?" I asked turning to see what he saw.

"Shaileen!" he exclaimed, a smile almost immediately appearing on his face. I frowned, knowing what was going on. She ran towards him, taking him into a great embrace. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy.

"Kids..." Mr. Matt, our Glee director growled, shooting them a look. He kissed her on the cheek. It might as well have been a punch in my gut. My heart just sank. They held hands together, and walked to their chairs.

"BETHYY!" girls screamed from behind me. I squealed turning around, very excited. My three best friends stood behind me, their smiling faces quickly healing my wounds. Adrianne, Marina, and Kendra were some of the best friends a girl could ever ask for.

"Guys!" I squealed, as we all group hugged. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"What's up with that?" growled Marina, referring to the lovey-dovey couple behind me, which I didn't even want to think about.

My tears began flooding out, without permission.

"Mr. Matt?" Kendra called. "Beth would like to go first."

"What?" I snapped. "No!"

"Just do it." she sighed. "'Back to December'-You'll do great." she said, turning around to go back to her chair with Adrianne and Marina. I felt my cheeks begin to burn as Robert, the piano player, began playing the melody.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
your guard is up and I know why._

'Cause the last time you saw me  
is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
when your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
so if the chain is on your door, I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.

All the time.

The room clapped. I stepped forward to face him.

"Josh, meet me before the last school bell rings."

**END OF THE SCHOOL DAY.**

"Don't forget!" Mrs. Keen's voice rang in my ears. "Do page three through fourteen!"

"Yes Mrs. Keen." the entire classroom said in unison, monotone.

I sprinted to my locker, jammed my things into my book bag, and ran. I didn't even bother on waiting. I ran as fast as I could, away from my fears, and ashamedness that I felt towards telling him.

"Beth!" Kendra called, seeing me racing toward the parking lot. "Let's go! Marina and Adrianne are already waiting in the car."

"Oh that's right," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Let's go!" I said, exasperated.

From where I was standing, I saw Josh's face, puzzled, as he waited for someone who would never show up at my locker.

I opened the car door, and jumped in behind Kendra.

"Go." I urged Marina.

"Sheesh! Hormones much?" Adrianne giggled.

"I stood him up." I explained.

"What?" they all said, disapprovingly.

"I was afraid" I admitted quietly. They all sighed, knowing that if they were in my shoes, they would've done the same exact thing.

"You're gonna have to tell him at some point." Kendra pointed out. I sighed, knowing she was more than right.

"Well, geez Ken," Adrianne said defensively. "Beth decided that today just wasn't that day!"

"It doesn't matter. He has Shaileen." I said; the words tasted bitter.

"Well, we'll call you later, 'kay Beth?" Marina said, as the car pulled up to my house.

"Alright." I said "Thanks for the ride." I said, shutting the door behind me. I pulled my key out from my book bag, and when I looked up, I realized Finn was sitting on the porch alone.

"Hey Beth." he said quietly.

"Finn, what happened?" I asked, confused.

"She kicked me out..."

"Quinn?" I guessed.

"Yup, I told her everything." he admitted.

"Get up." I sighed, already having a plan in mind.

"Ready?" I asked, my old boom-box in hand.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" he asked, worriedly.

"Are you questioning the plan?" I snapped. He smiled. I smiled back. "Ready...?" I motioned. "One, two, three! Hit it!" I said, pressing the play button.

The song began, and so did Finn. I sang the background parts where in the original song, B.o.B. sang, while Bruno Mars did.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Rachel's curious face appeared in the window.

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_

_With no directions just try'na get some (some)_

_Try'na chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly I ended up with none_

_There's no much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(That you wanna know)_

_But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_Cos we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)_

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_Hands down there will never be another one_

_I been around and I never seen another one_

_Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_And you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_You're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop... now think about it_

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_Even went out there to Tokyo_

_Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans_

_But you always still to show (still to show)_

_And just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)_

_Like a Nintendo 64 (64)_

_If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

_Weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_Yeah and that's just how we do it_

_And I'ma let this ride_

_F.I.N.N. and Beth Corcoran._

Rachel's head left the window. Finn and I sighed.

"I knew this wouldn't wor..." Finn was interrupted by the click of the lock. Rachel stepped out, and ran towards him.

"I love you." she said quietly, as Finn kissed her. I felt emotional, and as a grin spread across my face, a tear in my eye gathered.

_Where was my fairy-tale story?_

Stay Tuned! :D The next chapter should be up next Tuesday, (I'm starting to tend to do this as a "Before Glee Starts" ritual...) Anyways, please favorite and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	7. Firework Father's

Hey There! Thanks' for reading my story! I don't own any brands, and/or any of the characters and songs. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW :)

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 7

"**Firework Father's."**

_Beth's POV_

It had been a week since I had gone to school. I was still scared... I had already admitted to Rachel previously that I _**did**_ have contact with the baby's dad. It was just about time for me to tell Finn. I walked into the kitchen where Finn was eating some cereal.

"Hey Beth." he said between munches.

"Finn, can we talk?" I asked, my throat threatening to close at any moment now.

"Sure thing." he said, motioning for me to take a seat right next to him. "What's up?"

"I know the baby's dad-That's why I haven't been going to school..." I admitted, getting right to the point.

"Okay...? You think Rach didn't tell me that already?" he asked.

"Well, no..." I confessed, blushing.

"The school office is getting curious Beth. It's about time you go back to school."

I nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to go today?" he offered. "I'll drive you if you want."

I glimpsed at the clock. "5 a.m." the clock said.

"Well, sure. I still have time." I said, standing.

"I'll be right here," he said still chewing.

Finn pulled up to the school building. I quietly fixed my blouse, and opened the car door.

"Beth!" he called, as I was closing the door behind me. "I love you. Go make us proud." he said, smiling.

I chuckled, taken by surprise. "I love you guys too." I closed the door, smiling like an idiot. I took my time to my locker, not caring if Josh approached me. I walked with certain courage in my stride to the Glee club room.

I opened the Glee door with ease, and took a seat in between Marina and Adrienne.

A different teacher walked into the room, taking Mr. Matt's place.

"Hey guys.." he said quietly.

"Who are you?" Annabel, the usually quiet one, pondered.

"Just call me Joseph. Joe would be fine. I'm Mr. Matt's replacement. He's... In prison. Supposedly, he was loitering..." he said locking eyes with me. I felt awkward. He looked confused too.

"Who's going first?" he asked, not getting into too much detail about his life.

Marina, Kendra, and Adrianne stood.

"Beth, we dedicate this song to you." the girls said in unison. Each girl took a turn singing a verse.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under screams_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

I felt tears of joy coming. I smiled even more madly. Josh just stared at me. I noted that his arm was draped over Shaileen's shoulders. I chucked. _Looooseeeerrr.._

They all took turns hugging me. Josh stood up, his face almost irritated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. _Please, _I thought. _God, don't make me do this in public._ He took a step closer to me. I felt threatened.

"Tell me what you had to say." he snarled.

"Hey." Joseph snapped, his face serious, and almost angry. "Leave her alone."

And with that, Josh backed off.

"I'll tell you later. At my locker. And I won't run away this time." I snarled back.

Joseph looked at both of us, while we all settled in our seats once again.

"Would anyone like to go next?" Joe asked.

Shaileen shrugged Josh's arm off, and stood. Her "Frou-frou Crew" as my friends referred to it as, stood as well. I sighed, rolling my eyes. The frou-frou's were made up of Queen Bee, Shaileen, Stupid Andrea, and Demanding Isabel.

The annoying beat started. No doubt, a Ke$ha number.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._

_Lose it now._

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd._

_We're delirious._

_Tear it down_

_'Till the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._

_Knocking over trash cans._

_Everybody breaking bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess._

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a..._

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free fo..._

Shaileen was doing a provocative dance around Josh. That was it-I completely snapped.

"This is a school, _**NOT**_ a strip tease." I practically yelled.

"What do you care?" Josh snapped.

I took a deep breath. "Josh, that is no behavior for a dad-to-be."

"Wha..?" he said, his eyes softening. Shaileen was shocked too.

"You heard me." I said, crying. "Your gonna be a dad. Happy now? **That's** what I had to tell you." I said, storming out of the room.

I was sobbing when Joe walked outside.

"What? Are you gonna tell me how I'm too young, and that I'm making a huge mistake?" I growled. "Because I've already been told that plenty of times..." I sighed.

"Your dad would've known what to say if he were here." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Beth, I'm your uncle. My name is Joseph Puckerman."

Daaaaaaaaaaannnngg! Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I'll update ASAP! :) (As long as YOU guys review, of course!)


	8. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band

**Okay! Thank you for reading my story, and for the lovely reviews! Mmkay... Well, I don't own anything... So, yeah! **

CHAPTER 8

"_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club**_

_**Band"**_

_BETH'S POV_

I sat, looking at Joe, unbelieving.

"You're... You're my uncle..." I gasped, turning my head to face him. "No way..."

"Yeah-I looked at the attendance sheet this morning to see who I would have in my class, and when I saw the name Beth, I knew it was you. My long lost niece." he said with a grin.

"You... You knew my dad. Your _related_ to my dad!"

He gave me a brotherly-sisterly hug. I quickly shriveled away from his grasp.

I laughed a dark chuckle. "Some great first impression I must've put on my only real uncle, huh?" I said, with a half-hearted giggle. Joe looked me in the eyes, no doubt seeing my father, which many other people who knew Puck would do.

"Lovely indeed." he said sarcastically. "Common. Let's get you down to the guidance office." I nodded. As I stood, I peeked through the room's window, seeing what was going on inside. I saw Josh shaking his head at Shaileen. I saw gaping mouths. _What had happened?_ I wondered, as I got walked off to the guidance counselor.

_BETH'S POV_

I sat on the counselor's bench, located in front of her office, staring blankly at the tiles. I presence sat beside me.

"What do you want?" I said, already knowing who it was.

"I want to talk to you about this baby." Josh said, his eyes soft.

I sighed. "I'm keeping it." I stated immediately.

"Good. I want to be the best father I possibly can be." he said quietly.

I looked at him, shocked. "Really?" I said, doubtfully. My ears must be playing tricks on me.

"Yes. I wasn't responsible then, so it's my turn to be responsible now." he stated. He leaned over. I squirmed to the edge of the bench, and looked down.

"You have a girlfriend." I said, swallowing all my tears.

"I finished it." he said, pulling away, hopefully realizing that now wasn't the most appropriate time to kiss.

I just stared at him. "Do Rachel and Finn know?" he asked. I noted how he almost shook with fear at the mention of Finn. I laughed.

"What?" he asked, defensively and laughing too.

"I already told them." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll stand by you." he said, pressing against my vein with his thumb. I took his hand, and placed it on my stomach.

"What's that?" he said. I felt the small thing thrust in my torso too.

I just smiled at him. "No way." he said quietly, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I nodded, laughing. "What a kicker." he laughed.

The final bell suddenly rung, taking us out of the baby-happiness trance. He wrapped his arm through mine, leading me through the hall like a gentleman. He even put everything in my book-bag, and carried it out to the parking lot for me.

"You know, I'm only like four months." I stated. "I don't think I'm that fragile yet."

"I love you." he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and with that he was gone. Finn pulled up as the bulky school door shut.

"Hey Finn!" I said, happily.

"Hey there Beth!" he replied, as he flipped through radio stations. A song came on. Me and Finn's song came on-I we hadn't sung it together since ages ago.

"Ooo!" I squealed. He turned it up, and we both sung together.

_It was twenty years ago today,_

_Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play_

_They've been going in and out of style_

_But they're guaranteed to raise a smile._

_So may I introduce to you_

_The act you've known for all these years,_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_

_We hope you will enjoy the show,_

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_

_Sit back and let the evening go._

_Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely,_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

_It's wonderful to be here,_

_It's certainly a thrill._

_You're such a lovely audience,_

_We'd like to take you home with us,_

_We'd love to take you home._

_I don't really want to stop the show,_

_But I thought that you might like to know,_

_That the singer's going to sing a song,_

_And he wants you all to sing along._

_So let me introduce to you_

_The one and only Billy Shears_

_And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

Finn and I just laughed, as he shut the car off.

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry about the shortness... I had a Beatles urge :) Hey, who can blame me? They ROCK! Haha; I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Bed Intruder Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own! All brands and rights reserved to their original owners! P.S. I have taken it upon myself to try a new writing style! **

"Papa Don't Preach"

Chapter 9

"Bed Intruder Song"

6 1/2 Months along

_Beth's POV_

I walked into the Glee club room, and took my seat. I immediately began singing along with the rest of the glee club.

"You don't have to come and confess

We're lookin for you

We goin find you

We goin find you,

So you can run and tell that,

Run and tell that

Run and tell that, homeboy

Home, home, homeboy!"

We ended with a great laughter, smiles spread on all of our faces, then, it suddenly stopped.

"Your showing." pointed out Andrea, the stupid frou-frou.

"Yes, Andrea..." I said slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener.

"Andrea, let's not point out peoples... Sins." said Shaileen, with an evil grin stretched across her face as she walked into the room.

Josh was suddenly behind her. "Shaileen, forget about the past, and about what we 'had'. I have Beth now, and **she's** my future." He put his arm on my shoulder. "Now, don't you dare bash on her-You have no reason to, let alone have any right." I smiled, feeling loved.

"Yeah... didn't you almost have a baby too, Shay?" said Andrea, innocently, and cocking her head to the side. I felt my jaw drop.

"You **IMBECIL**! Shaileen snapped.

"What is she talking about?" Josh asked suddenly.

"Okay." she said, her face looking like she was about to go **literally**, mad. "So what? Guess what, Josh? I had an _affair_ while I was with you. And I got pregnant." she said, scary laughs exiting her mouth. "But, of course **you **weren't the father." she spit.

"Who.. was.. the... father...?" Josh asked. I looked at him, my eyes no doubt shining from the tears that were about to leave my eyes. Why did he care so much? I gently caressed my stomach. _It__'__s okay baby. _I thought to myself. _Mommy and Daddy __w__ill be okay..._

"Joey Swarovski." Shaileen smiled.

"The quarter back?" he asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Josh..." I whispered.

"Hold on," he hissed, sticking out his left hand.

"What did you do to the baby?" asked Annabel. She was very strong when it came to her opinions about politics, and especially abortion.

"Well, Abortion." said Shaileen with dark, pointless laugh. Josh's mouth just fell, with no words to speak.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. He quickly dropped the subject, and followed me.

"Where are you going?" I noted that his eyes gleamed with tears that he would never let fall.

"To call Finn," I said quietly, as I kept walking.

"Why?" he said, stepping in my way, so I couldn't keep walking.

"I have cramps." I said. It was a semi-lie. I did have some cramps, but I mainly wanted to just get out.

"Let me take you home." he offered.

"Finn will see you." I said quietly, not meeting Josh's gaze.

"I don't care." he said, strongly. "I love you, and no one will get in the way of that."

"Well, everyone, other than Shaileen." I pointed out sadly.

"You think I care about her, Beth?" he said, staring into my eyes. I realized how hypnotic his were. I got lost in them. When he looked you in the eyes, I swear, it felt like he was staring into your very soul. I had never felt that way before.

I rammed my head into his chest, weeping. He gently hugged me, and made small circles on my back with his entire hand. "I can... Can't do this... Anymore." I said between breaths. I felt like the world had just come crashing down on me. _First Puck, then Shelby, and now this pregnancy? Why god? Why me?_

"Beth," he sighed. "Please don't do this." I felt cold wet tears fall on my head, and I looked up. The man I loved, crying. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm not ready." I whispered, calming myself down.

"Me either." he admitted, a small laugh escaping his lips.

**So, I don****'****t think I**** like**** this style... Thoughts? Please review! **


	10. Pickes & Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own! All brands and rights reserved to their original owners!**

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 10

"_Pickles and Ice Cream_"

7 1/2 months along.

Beth's POV:

I lay on the couch, with my feet sprawled across Josh's lap. On the coffee table, there were probably three baby name books.

"What do you think about the name Samantha?" he offered.

"Blah!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out, and my finger towards the inside of my mouth. "You know, Kendra almost named her _dog_ Samantha. That is no name for a baby." I hissed.

"So, that would be a negative for the name Sammy?" he asked.

"Most _definitely_ so." I responded.

"Amid?" he asked.

"Isn't that a preposition?" I asked. He sighed.

"Lilly?" he pondered.

"Umm... Nah. I hated Hannah Montana as a kid. She's just so stuck up..." I complained.

"Lila?" he said finally, frustration apparent in his voice. "It's Spanish for Lilac." I put my finger up to my chin, wondering.

"Lila Vasell-Hudson." I smiled. "I like it."

"Hudson?" Josh asked me.

"Yes, Hudson- It's a name worthy only of some of the most important people in my life. A name that I'd want my child to carry with pride." I said firmly.

"Then it's decided," he said happily. "Lila Renee Vasell-Hudson."

Rachel and Finn walked in to the room. Rachel handed Josh and I a bowl of ice-cream. Finn had a grilled cheese in hand. He was rambling on about how he had a holy experience one time in high-school that had to do with a grilled cheese sandwich. I noticed that he had two pickles on his plate. I immediately wanted some.

"Finn," I said, fluttering my eyebrows. "Can I have a pickle, please?" Finn, without question, handed it over. I smiled, pleased. I took the pickle and dipped it into my ice cream. I then ate it. It was delicious.

"Mmm..." I sighed.

"Dude," Finn huffed, grossed out. "I wouldn't have given you the pickle if I knew you'd eat it with ice cream..."

"Don't judge me." I said, my voice getting higher towards the end.

"Finn," Rachel began to explain. "Leave her. Pregnancy cravings are insane... Or so, I've read anyways."

Finn Hudson's POV

"I'm gonna go get pickles." Beth said, smiling like mad as she walked off to the kitchen.

"So..." Rach began "Lila Renee Vasell-Hudson?" I looked at her. Did Beth already tell her the baby's name, and not me? Josh had a weird expression on his face.

"So, you heard?" he said, smiling.

"These ears never miss a thing!" Rachel announced proudly.

"Why 'Hudson'?" I asked, still confused.

"Beth said it was because it was a name worthy only of some of the most important people of her life-One that she'd want our child to carry with pride." he announced. The thought that Beth thought we were so important, that she'd name a kid after me and Rachel tickled my insides, and made me feel special. We suddenly all heard a scream coming from the kitchen. I practically sped to the kitchen. Beth was squealing, jumping up and down, broken glass and pickle juice (the remains of the pickle jar) were spread all across the kitchen floor.

"The baby!" she squealed, bobbing up and down. _Oh god._ I thought. _Did her water break, and is now unnoticeable 'cause it's mixed in with the pickle juice? _

Rachel looked at me with a look that screamed, "What do we do?" I shrugged, scared. Rachel spoke up.

"Honey, did your water break?" she asked.

"No! The baby! It's kicking for the first time in months!" she shrieked. Rachel and I both let out a sigh of relief. Beth carefully tip-toed around the glass and grabbed my hand, putting it on her rotund belly. I gasped, feeling something bump against my hand. I had only felt that one time before with Rachel... She pushed my hand away and grabbed Rachel's, repeating the process. _Was Rachel alright? _Even though she had long since moved, I could still feel that baby's touch. I looked at Josh. He stood next to Beth proudly. I couldn't help but think about what things would've been like if I had never crashed, and killed my baby. I forced myself to push away those thoughts, and focus on the present.

**You like? Ehh, ehhh? :D WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. The Final Push

**A/N: Okay, well, this is it-My final chapter! If you enjoy my stories, go ahead and hit "Follow Author" because right after this I'll be writing a series of one-shot's 'till I come up with a new concept. These one-shot's, imma try to make my one-shot's not just Glee related. Anyways, please enjoy this final chapter!**

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 11

Month 8 and 3/4ths

"The Final Push"

Finn Hudson's POV

It had all happened so fast-Meeting Beth, death, tragedy, teen pregnancy and now this.

_Flashback's..._

_Beth laid on the cold metal table set in the middle of the hospital room, her shirt lifted, and the doctor used a strange looking, box-y thing on her stomach. She gripped my hand. _

"_It's really cold." she whispered. _

"_I know," I responded. "But look." I said, directing her attention to the medical screen. She stared in awe._

"_There's the heartbeat." Dr. Austell said with a grin, pointing. "Look's like your having a girl, Miss. Corcoran." Beth just smiled. "Mr. Hudson, I'll set you up to go get your daughter some prenatal vitamins. Alright?" he said. I just nodded. He quickly grabbed his clip-board and exited the room. Beth just looked at me. I just saw Puck's eyes-_again_._

"_Finn," she said sadly._

"_What's up?" I tried to say, as casually as possible._

"_Josh has to leave." she said quietly. "He won't be here for the rest of the pregnancy. His parents shipped him off to boarding school when they found out about... her." she said, motioning to her belly._

"_Those son's-of-bitc.."_

"_It's not Josh's fault." she snapped, her eyes tearing up. "Why would they do that Finn? Why?" she said, now sobbing._

"_It's okay.." I cooed. "You've still got me and Rachel, right?"_

(...!)

"_Yes, really." my tiny brunette repeated. I sighed. Beth was almost due. I couldn't do it alone. "I'm so sorry Beth, but I have to go." Rachel sighed. I couldn't believe that Leroy had passed away at one of the worst moments possible. Rachel wheeled away her pink luggage case._

"_Finn," she began again. "Dr. Austell's number is on the fridg..."_

"_Yes, Rach," I huffed. "We've been over this like five times."_

_After a couple of minutes, Rachel headed out the door, late for her flight. Beth was asleep on the couch. I loved her, and she _was_ my daughter. No one could ever take that away from me._

_I had never told anyone this, but I firmly believe that Puck gave her to me. He used his magical angel powers to send Beth to me when he saw that I mourned the loss of Rachel and me's baby._

"_Thank you, Puck." I whispered, kissing Beth's forehead. I smiled._

_End Flashback's__._

I heard a scream.

"Dammit." I scoffed, grabbing my bat, and heading to the hallway. I saw a gleaming of eyes coming from in front of Beth's room. She just stood there, like a ghostly presence, or a statue. I quickly ran over to her, reaching to grab her shoulders when I felt my bare feel step in something wet. I gasped.

"Finn," she whispered. "Get me to a hospital."

_Highway run into the midnight sun-Wheels go round and round you're on my mind..._

"Hee-hoo, hee-hoo... Finn..." Beth started. "I want Quinn here-NOW." she said furiously.

"What? Hell no!" I snapped. _No Quinn. _I repeated in my head. Beth grabbed my ear, yanking it. "DAMN IT BETH!" I screeched, pulling away. "FINE!"

"Well, go!" she snapped, motioning for me to go, as doctors wheeled her away.

I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly dialed her number. I couldn't believe I still remembered it...

"Hello?" Quinn's voice was soft, and smooth, just like the day I first met her.

"Quinn, she's in labor." I stated.

_And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family..._

"Oh god, Finn, I'm so sorry." Rachel said, panting. "I'm on the first flight out there. Dammit-I should have just stayed..."

"Rachel, don't beat yourself up like that," I said quietly, trying to calm her down.

"Finn," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.."

_Oh boy you stand by me-I'm forever yours faithfully..._

Beth sat on the hospital bed, panting on her side, occasionally screaming. Quinn looked at her softly.

"Mommy," she croaked between tears. "It hurts so bad." she sobbed.

"Baby, I'm gonna make the doctors make it all go away." she said, brushing locks of Beth's hair away from her face. Beth screamed again.

"GOD DAMN IT," I began screaming at the doctors. "YOU MAKE THIS GO AWAY NOW, OR SO HELP ME..."

"Mr. Hudson, please calm down. Were doing everything we possibly can."

"Well that obviously isn't enough." Quinn chipped in, softly. Beth yelped, obviously not being able to cope with the pain.

"Do. Your. Job." I stated, getting frustrated. "My baby girl is in pain. Do _something _right now.

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair-Two strangers learn to fall in love again, I get the joy of rediscovering you._

"Beth, it's time to push." Doctor Austell said calmly.

"No, no, no," I began. "Rachel isn't here yet."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson, but it's time to, as you hip-folk say it, 'rock-and-roll'!" she explained.

"This is no time for your gay talk." I snapped.

"Finn," Rachel said firmly. "Kurt is gay-have a little respect."

"Rachel!" Beth shrieked.

"Mr. Hudson, we can only have two people in the delivery room at a time." Doctor Austell said quietly.

"Go," Rachel said quietly, taking Beth's hand that Quinn wasn't holding.

"Ready?" began the doctor. I shut the door behind me, sitting down. Scream after scream, I listened. I couldn't do anything to help my little girl.

_Oh girl you stand by me. I'm forever yours faithfully._

After about thirty minutes, a new sound filled my ears-A cry. Rachel opened the door, throwing me off balance.

"It's a boy," she said, smiling. She grabbed my hand and walked me inside the room. Quinn was holding something small and bloody in her hands, helping out the nurses. Beth was on the hospital bed, breathing heavily, and sweating. She gave me a faint smile, pointing to the thing in Quinn's perfect hands.

"Is... that him?" I said, pointing. Rachel nodded, a smile stretching across her face. I looked at Beth. Wasn't the baby suppost to be named Lila? I wondered what Josh would've thought right now. I didn't care. He deserted my baby girl, and that wasn't acceptable. _Forgive, Finn. _I thought, gently.

"What's his name?" I asked Beth, who was drifting in and out of sleep.

She smiled. "Noah Samuel Vasell-Hudson." I nodded, with a smile.

Beth's POV

I stared at Noah Corcoran-Hudson-Fabray-My son. I wanted to rid him of the name Vasell. He deserved better than that dead-beat-dad Josh was... He kept baby Noah secret, getting himself shipped off to boarding school, and in turn, ruined his chances of a semi-normal childhood with a mom and dad. I wanted to give him the name Fabray, just so he could carry it, and the name Corcoran to have a piece of me and Shelby. I laughed-He would have his three grandma's names. My baby boy would have lots of grandma's and grandpa's-grandma Fabray, Grandma Corcoran, and Grandma Hudson. He would also have Grandpa Puckerman, and Grandpa Hudson. Oh yeah, and he would have all his great-aunts and uncles, too!

"Noah, I can't wait for you to meet great-uncle Kurt," I cooed with a smile.

Uncle Artie and Aunt Tina came first with presents. Baby boy clothes, some balloons, and a baby book. I filled out all the "hospital" part of the baby book as the events came.

_Who came to visit me (in order.)_

_Uncle Artie and Aunt Tina_

_Uncle Kurt_

_Auntie Mercedes_

_Aunt Brittany and Auntie Santana_

_Gifts I got_

_Uncle Art and Aunt Tee-this baby book, clothes, and balloons_

_Uncle Kurt-Gucci-logo rattle._

_Aunt Mercedes-pink roses (as pink as your cheeks baby Noah)_

_Aunt Brittany-little hat with a duck on it._

_Auntie Santana-a candy bar for mommy._

"Ready to go, honey?" Rachel said, getting all my stuff together and ready to go.

"Oh yeah, just filling out Noah's baby book," I explained. Rachel just smiled.

When I was done writing, Finn wheeled me away. As they put things in the car, I just stared off into space, waiting for them to pull up in front of the hospital where they put me.

"Get ready baby Noah," I whispered. "This is gonna be one heck of a ride."

_I'm still yours, faithfully._

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Please review, they mean so much to me! If you liked my previous stories, I recommend watching out for my new one-shot's, which should be coming out soon! I love you guys!**_

_**XOXO, Rebecca. (:**_


End file.
